Dark Light
by Psychlone
Summary: Dark Link is back and he knows what happened to Link, but why is Dark Link...so nice?
1. Dark Returns

Dark Light

Ch. 1: Dark Returns

---

The man with crow black hair groaned as he awoke. He remembered who…or _what _he was, but where was he and how did he exist? He was sure he should be dead; he remembered it, his death.

He looked at his hand, still pale white and covered in black gauntlets, but how? Then his ruby eyes fell on something that disturbed him deeply; there was his killer, lifeless and still. The crystalline blue eyes were lifeless and his mouth was left slightly open, the blonde hair on his killer's head surrounded the killer. "Oh god…what happened…what happened?" He shuddered, like a wave of feelings overcame him. He remembered when he was evil and ruthless and all those years of being dark came at him like a Goron's punch. There was even a little fairy near the battered body; it was just barely glowing as it clung to its last shred of life.

"Did I…Did I do this?" he asked and began to cry, leaving the green clad body of the killer behind him. Then he realized he was unarmed in a valley, not to mention he couldn't leave the creature all alone, he had to help it.

There was a stream running through the rocks near them and high rock cliffs on either side.

A bottle with a black cork formed in his hand, and he remembered exactly what he could do. Carefully, he placed the fairy in the bottle and gently put it away in his dark tunic for safekeeping. He looked at the man again, before tapping into powers he almost forgot he had. But a thought popped into his head. _Must get to Malon. Malon is all that matters…_

His leap stopped short, so he had to climb onto the ledge. He fell to his knees. "Who is this 'Malon'?" he called into the sky as he slammed his fists on the ground, the slam caused the ground to crack. At the crack his hand began to glow gold as three triangles appeared in a pyramid form. "WHAT IS THIS?" he shouted into the sky.

---

Malon's basket of eggs dropped from her hands and her hand went to her heart. It stung and the ring on her left forefinger seemed to be a little too tight for her. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her heart. _Could it be…nah. He's strong enough to take care of himself. But he could have been…no…I can't think that way. He will be home later tonight. You'll see Malon; all this worrying is for nothing._

She thought to herself the entire time, she knew something was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She stood there in the middle of the roadway into her home. The little cabin that her and her husband-to-be lived in, was in the middle of the forbidden woods. They had a small set of animals, a few cuccos and a lone red mare. The cuccos produced eggs that they sold for a few rupees and ate for meals. A cow was kept nearby for milk to drink.

She looked at the fallen eggs, very few had broken, the thick grass insulating the landing. They wouldn't be affected by this development, no, they just wouldn't be making any rupees at the market this week.

After scooping up the basket and took out the few broken eggs, she walked into her house and placed the basket in their firebox. It was a piece of specially formed metal with a wood coating, to keep things cold, and keep things fresher, longer. Her eggs and the bottles of milk they had were placed in the box, around the spinning blue flame, which kept the box cold.

After that her lithe form slipped to the sturdy wooden table in the small kitchen area's stone floor. She looked up at the fireplace with the shelf above it. The shelf held few things, mainly a painting propped up of her and her fiancé. They looked so happy and wonderful; they laid side by side, looking at the clouds. Their hands were pointing up, towards many clouds, and Malon was giggling in the painting.

She didn't know why, but the painting brought tears to her eyes. She loved it when her fiancé had painted it after waking up from a nice sleep. She remembered that morning dearly. To preoccupy her time, she began to pick up some sheets of paper she was using to teach her husband how to read, with the help of his fairy partner.

She began to practice her scripture and her reading skills. Hers were average at best, and her handwriting was always sloppy, she never paid much attention when her father taught her. But now, anything was good to keep her mind off of the terrible feeling she had.

---

_I have got to help her!_ He thought now, running as fast as he could, which thanks to his powers, was pretty fast, but it was tricky navigating in a forest, especially off the path. He had to help the fairy. It wouldn't live long, hurt as it was. He couldn't remember how he managed to be killed in a small pool of water by an island, and then to wake up miles away from where he was killed next to the dead body of the man who killed him, but right now the little fairy was all he could think of helping.

A name came to the back of his mind; _Tatl,_ it told him. He looked at the bottle he was gently carrying in his hand, was it that fairy's name?

A branch that was low to the ground caught him by surprise, as he had been focused on his thoughts rather than being focused on the way he had been going. The force of the blow was so strong that he had flipped over onto his back and the bottle rolled out of his hand as he passed out.

---

Malon began to cry as the sun set down, her fiancé was supposed to be back a long time ago. Her thoughts tried to tell her that he was probably held up, he would be along soon. Yes, her strong and faithful husband-to-be would not leave her, he loved her. The tears stemmed their flow as the thought of her handsome man walking into the door invaded her mind.

A walk sounded good, yes, a walk. Something to calm her mind, who knows? Maybe her love would be there when she got back. Her eyes fell to her green cloak, the night was chilly and it looked like it might rain earlier. She donned the cloak and opened the door, taking a deep breath of fresh air as she started along the path. Minutes passed, minutes became an hour and she was losing hope. She had been walking up the only path to their home in these dense woods.

A tear came to her eye and she was about to turn around when she heard a groan from the side. There was somebody there. "Hello?" she called out, but the person didn't even register her voice. "Hello?" she called louder and when the person still didn't react, she moved over to see if the person was alright.

Carefully looking to where she was going. A small light shone next to the man. "Tatl…" she breathed as she saw the fairy in the bottle. She looked closer at the man and gasped. "Link!" she shouted and lifted up the poor fairy boy.

He was heavy, but she was a solidly built farm girl, she began the trek back to the house, lugging her fiancé's body with the fairy in one of her hands. The work was hard and her knees began to ache as the house came into view. Link groaned in his sleep, like he was in pain, and there was an awful looking lump on his forehead. "It's ok baby, we're almost there." She breathed out, kicking the door open. Moving carefully to their bed he placed the heavy man on the bed and took the poor fairy to the table, next to the light of a green flame.

"Come on Tatl, wake up." Malon whispered, holding the fairy inside the flame, it being used for healing, spreading warmth, mending wounds, and fixing bones. The fairy's wings began to flutter to show it was dreaming. The flame haired lass sighed and let the fairy rest on a folded towel on the table. She turned her attention to the young man who always seemed to hold her attention…but something was wrong with her husband-to-be.

"What happened to his hair?" her thoughts had found voice. She knelt down beside him and put her hand over the nasty looking lump. When she touched it, her flinched back in his sleep. It looked and was painful. "Poor baby…" Giving him one last worried glance, she jumped up to grab a spare cloth, and dipped in a juice of Deku Berries, used for healing, and giving a nice sweet flavor to almost any pie.

She gently placed the berry stained rag on his forehead. "You'll be fine baby. I'll take care of you." Malon ran her pale hands through Link's now raven black hair. His body and face looked the same, same features, same precariously chiseled muscles, same scars, but their hair was different, and there were many unseen changes Malon could feel in him. But she also felt that magnetic pull, that gravity that attracted her to him.

Different, yet, the same. He was darker, but his heart was just as light. And all that think did not do Malon any favors. Her eyes began to droop, and her head sank, until her chest was pressed to Link's, and her head slowly, but surly drifted off to a deep, content sleep, with her lover beside her.

---

_Why do I feel so…warm? _Dark Link awoke with a gentle weight over his chest. His eyes groggily opened, half lidded and the site before him awoke him to alertness. An ethereal being laid on his chest, fiery locks of hair, pale and perfect skin, wonderfully curvy body, all that was missing from her angelic beauty was wings of silvery white.

Something sticky dripped down onto his nose. He blinked once with crimson orbs and managed to remove the drop from his nose with his finger. It was thick and gooey, and very red. Too red to be blood, he saw enough of it to know, and it tasted, incredibly sweet, with a tangy aftertaste. Deku Berries.

His fingers traced the rag on his forehead and he winced when his fingers traced the center. _Oh…yea…I'm an idiot. I wonder if Tatl was…Tatl! _"Tatl?" He called out, a little weakly at first. "Tatl?" It was stronger now and he began to look around until his eyes fell on a strange green flame. There was a glowing white ball there, she was safe.

He laid back and his eyes began to close in slumber, when a groan from the Ethereal beauty on him captured his attention. God, even her groans of sleep were heavenly to him. "Baby? You awake?" she called, rubbing her eye and yawning.

_Why is she calling me baby?_ "I am awake." Link said, his eyes closed as he tried to drift back to sleep. That is, until that new beauty kissed him.

"I missed you Link…I was worried when you didn't come back." She said, hugging him further.

_Link?_ His thoughts drifted to the blonde man with blood spilling out of him. "Who…who are you?" he croaked out now scared. He had no idea where he was, and even though he was entranced by her beauty and he felt safe and secure in the house, he was scared.

"Link?" she said and Link's eyes opened revealing a crimson red, the color of blood. "You're not Link…" she breathed and jumped away, beginning to slowly back away. "Who are you?"

He stayed silent, not moving to sit up from the bed. "You look like him, but you're not him, you aren't…" Malon soon became hysterical as she was just lying on top of a strange man who she thought was her husband.

"I look like him?" he asked, finally sitting up. "Did he have blonde hair and blue eyes?" he asked, taking the cloth off his forehead and placing it on a nightstand next to him.

She nodded, her eyes tearing and her hands covering her quivering mouth. "Oh my god…no…it can't be…he killed me." Now it was Link's turn to shiver.

Malon took a step forward, it seems like this man was even more shaken up than her. "W-what do you mean?"

"He killed me…chopped me right down the middle, a long time ago…in a temple. A temple that worshipped water…or someone who controlled it. I don't know!" his arms crossed to give him some comfort and Malon was torn. Her husband had supposedly killed this man, but Link would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. To die this man must have been really bad, but that left to be answered, why was he alive?

"I remember it…the blood, it was everywhere. In my thoughts, my eyes, even my feelings…" He began to sob. "Now he's dead…the man who killed me…he's gone."

"Link…is…gone?" Malon began to tear up, her eyes shot open her mouth warped into a harsh sobbing grin.

"He said something to me…I remember it…"

"C-can you tell me what it is?" Malon said between sobs.

"He told me to 'get to Malon. Malon is all that matters'. You're Malon, aren't you?"

She nodded and began to interrogate him again. "Where is he? Where did he die? How did he die?" she had to know.

"He is at the bottom of a cliff face…to the west…I don't know how he died…I died years before him and woke up next to him…where he was…" he bit back a sob.

"No…he can't be dead…no…I wont believe it…" Malon backed away again, towards the door. There is no way this man could know that, no he was lying…but how did he get Tatl?

_Never mind that! Link is way to strong…He could never die, not by a human, and certainly not by a little fall like that! _She backed away some more then turn and ran out the door, straight into a storm.


	2. Morning

Dark Light

Ch 2: Morning

Malon ran for as long as she could in the pouring rain. She didn't care, the bone chilling cold was nothing, nothing compared to the ache in her chest. Link wasn't dead, she knew he wasn't. But she was still cold, cold and alone, with that…thing chasing her. Could she escape it though?

Dark Link was running through the forest after her, it was pelting water, and lightening blazed in the sky. Malon could get seriously hurt, since this was a brilliant night for bandits to be lurking. Not many travelers, and the few travelers rich and wanting to get home. Perfect bandit weather. He could hear her footsteps, the advantage of being a creature of darkness. Her breathing had increased and he could tell she was crying, closing in on her body in the dark.

There she was, she stopped, right in the clearing, collapsed on her knees, soaking wet grass pressed against the dress where her knees where, and she fell onto her hands, her tears coming down even harder than before.

"Hey there girlie," a husky voice broke out of the thunder of the storm, in a rural uneducated form of English.

Malon didn't even give the voice any attention, as she continued to sob, the hulking form the voice originated from closing in. "What are ye' doin' ere all alone? Ye should be alone wif me!" the bawdy tone of his voice did nothing to belittle the slur of highly concentrated alcohol.

"Leave her alone." Dark said from the shadows, his crimson eyes piercing the darkness as the huge drunk man continued to close in on Malon.

The form turned, his hairy face, heavy with a beard and a tan from many hours of work in the sun, was shown to Dark, as clear as day. The man was tall, and heavy set, with pounds of both muscle and fat. He was nothing else but easy prey for Dark.

"What are ye' going to do about it, boy?" He burst out the word boy, to emphasize the visible difference in size between him and Dark.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." Dark stepped forward and into the clearing, the light of striking lightning bringing his pale face and dark hair into view.

"Har! That is a good un' lad, now run along while me and this ere, pretty lady do some things unfit for childun." The form turned again and felt the hard pin point of dark's fist colliding with his back. "Sonovabitch!" The man roared and turned back towards Dark. "So you want to fight, eh, boy?"

The huge fist of the hulking man cocked back and flew fast and hard into Dark's face. Dark didn't even flinch. "You call that a punch?" Dark's voice growing deeper and deeper with each word. The shadows around the clearing seemed to merge into one giant blanket of darkness, coating all but Malon, who was still crying, a drunkard, and one very pissed off deity.

Dark's fist cocked back again, to throw a punch, and the now, very confused, very scared drunk man began to pummel him. But dark's fist flew straight through all the man's punches to land square in the center of his face. The drunkard feel flat on his back, knocked out cold.

Dark's ears perked as he was only hearing the sound of rain instead of the sobbing Malon was doing not 10 minutes earlier. He looked over at the fiery haired girl and there she was, laid out on the ground, asleep. The excitement of that day must have been too much for her.

Gently lifting her, he began the trek back to the wood cottage Malon and her ex-fiancé used to live. On the hike back, carefully stepping in the darkness, something was following him, something big.

---

"Nnnghh…" Malon groaned in her sleep, Dark could hear her every move after he caught her. His thoughts went back to the giant Wolfos, the giant wolf with claws and teeth of equal proportion.

He kept wrapping his arm in bandages, his shirt tossed on the floor, as he stood at the window, staring out in the pouring rain. Malon rustled in the background, her groaning becoming shallower as her consciousness recovered. "Awake?" he asked carefully, measured, finally tying off the strip of bandages on his arm.

"You!" She hopped out of bed and stalked over to him, not caring that aside from the eyes and hair, he was Link's exact double. "Why did you have to show up?" she pointed her finger at him, poking him the chest. "Huh? Why couldn't you have died instead of Link?" she asked, tears beginning to form.

Dark pressed his back to the wall and stared, he knew girls could be volatile like this, but he never thought rage could turn into this mass of crying, mourning being. "Hey, I couldn't help it…It wasn't my fault." He tried, but words failed him.

"Well you are here and Link's body is lying in the bottom of some canyon…rotting…" she sank to her knees now, for the umpteenth time that night.

"I can take you to him. He…deserves a proper burial." Dark said, his eyes closing as he flexed his arm, feeling Malon's expectant gaze on him.

"You would?" She sniffled out and rubbed her red, puffy eyes.

"Yes, now get some sleep. I made a promise to him, to protect you, so that's what I am going to do." He sat down at the table sitting in the little cooking area, and began to think, his muscled arms and chest bare and his hands running through his hair casually.

Malon's eyes soon began to drift close once again, this time in comfort, and right before she fell asleep, she thought she saw the blonde head of her love sitting at the table.

---

When Malon awoke Dark was no where to be found. Even under the half lidded eyes, she could tell he wasn't there. The warm concerned aura was no longer felt in the air. Slowly, sleepily climbing out of bed, she padded out to the door. She saw him outside in the front. Playing an ocarina, Link's ocarina. He played a cheery light hearted tune and she saw Epona almost riding to the beat, the hooves pounding the ground at the moment the notes were played.

His eyes opened slowly, and for a second they seemed the cool azure Link's used to be, but at a second glance, they were the crimson of Dark's eyes. The evil glow they gave seemed to offset by something, Malon couldn't tell what. "Oh, you're up." Dark said from outside and walked over to Malon, he had traded in his midnight black tunic for a raven colored cotton shirt that only covered a part of his arms. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail down his neck and the ruby rings around his ears sparkled in the sunlight. He was breathtaking.

"Yes, I'm up." Malon warned, still not feeling to good about Dark at that moment. Her hair was slightly frayed and dismayed form sleeping and her plain cotton shirt seemed to do nothing but accentuate her figure, as it draped down to her knees.

Dark halted his advance in his black tights and looked at the white fairy sitting on his shoulder. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I Tatl?" he asked the glowing ball.

"Not that I can tell, I just don't think she accepts you yet. After all you are here because her lover is dead." The fairy flitted around dark for a little bit before settling back down.

Malon eyed the glowing ball with a little disdain; the thing had no sympathy for her, when her true love was dead at the bottom of a ravine. That tiny little bitch.

Dark looked down at the ground for a moment, closing his eyes before he came to look at Malon again, his eyes unemotional and steel hard. "We will leave soon, so get ready. It's a long ride to the ravine." He walked past her, to the side of the house to check where the clothes were on the line.

Malon turned back towards the house and sat in the chair that was out from the table. She could feel it was damp, from where Dark had perched on it the night before. Sighing as she stood, she moved to the bed which was dry and warm, even though she was out in the rain just as much as Dark had been the night before. "Strange." she murmured to herself and realized the cotton shirt she was wearing was one of Link's shirts, but it wasn't the clothing she had passed out in. "Oh my…" she mouthed as realization dawned on her that dark has changed her clothes.

No one had seen her naked body since Link had, not a week before. To emphasize the point, Dark has walked into the cottage now, carrying a small pile of brown and white cotton clothing, her dress from the pervious night.

"You…you had…" what color she had rushed from her face, until she was almost as pale as Dark was.

"I had what?" he asked, nonchalant as he placed the clothes on the bed beside her. "Changed your clothes? Yes. You were wet and cold. We don't want you getting sick, do we?" he still took no heed to the rising embarrassment from the fiery headed girl.

What he had said, did make sense, but Malon was overloaded with feelings, some good, some bad. Alright, a lot bad. Link was dead, and now an exact copy of him, except with dark hair and red eyes stood in her house, doing laundry. What was she supposed to feel?

"Get out." She hissed at him and Dark's head swiveled in surprise. Malice dripped from her voice like venom from a cobra. When he didn't move she hissed at him again with just as much malice and hate as before. "I said GET OUT!" she shouted this time.

Dark, hurt at having done nothing wrong, in his opinion, turned and walked out, fear obviously showing in the shiver's that run up and down his spinal cord.

---

Epona trotted along the forest with Dark holding the reigns, leading the mare through the trees. "What do you think I did?" He asked the mare, petting her nose, not really expecting an answer.

The horse neighed out a soft answer and nudged the ground one with one of her hooves. "I didn't think you knew either." He sighed out and continued his walk to the watering hole Epona usually drank out of. He had never been their before, but he immediately knew exactly where it was before he even heard about it.

The watering hole was an amazing patch of green filled with flowers and grass, plants and even a few birds. It was a gorgeous spot of purely natural earth and a common mixing ground for Kokiri and animal life. A green haired girl was sitting on a rock playing an average brown ocarina with amazing grace. She was even better than Dark was, even though Dark had never played the instrument before that morning.

"Hi." She said, looking up from her playing on the stump. "What's your name?" her voice rang sweetly.

"My name is Dark Li- Dark." He told her. His eyes met her and he stopped his walk, the horse continuing until the pull on the reigns was too much. "Saria." He breathed and she blew out a sour note almost as immediately as she started playing.

"What did you say?" She asked. The ocarina dropping from her hand.

"You are Saria." He told her. Their eyes met and they stayed still.

A light breeze flowed through the field and Saria ran over to Dark. "It's you link! It's really you! I felt something terrible had happened to you!" She grasped him around the waist.

He pried her off and looked her in the eye, and crimson met green. "I am not Link."


	3. Truth of Truths

Dark Light

Chapter 3

Truth of Truths

**Warning: Lemon In The Chapter**

The green haired girl stayed in his head the entire time. He watered Epona talking lightly with the green haired girl. She said that his very face, the look in his eyes, they were exactly like her best friend. _Another person to resent me for his death._ He thought bitterly. Epona nuzzled his shoulder in comfort, feeling Dark's distress. "It's alright girl. I'll live." He said that but breaking Saria's heart was making his crumble.

The cottage was empty of any persons. Dark instantly forgot about Saria to look for the beautiful Malon. He tied Epona quickly and sprinted around the house at top speed. He sensed her close by, but her aura of emotion was different, like it was finally calm and stable, instead of the sporadic bursts that came from her feelings of the dearly departed.

She wasn't out back; she was close though, he could tell with his developed sixth sense. He heard a soft hum from the roof and he leapt high into the air to land on the gently sloping edge. He saw Malon's fiery red hair tied back and she was sitting there, with a strange book in hand. With a quill in the other, she was scribbling something down. He could here talking as she wrote, since he couldn't read he had to hear her say it, while she didn't notice him there.

"The worst part is that he looks so much like Link. He can play the ocarina like Link could, the music was so beautiful. He is nothing but caring for me, and diligently trying to please me…yet I act like I hate him. But I think that's only because I want to hide that I may be falling in love with him. I don't want to believe it, but maybe, Dark is really Link…in a different body…"

_Love me? _He thought to himself, but rather than speaking out, he jumped slightly and made an effort to make it sound like he had just jumped up on the roof. "Malon? Are you ready to go?"

Malon, in her surprise, slammed the book shut fast. "Oh. Dark. Yes, I am ready." She got up and dark noticed a sword strapped to her hip, one with a dark hilt. She also had a shield made of mirrored glass, the image of a face on it, sitting beside her. Her dress was a pure white with short, cropped sleeves, close to the shoulders, and the dress flowed down to her thighs. A tight dress, hugging her features. It was meant for combat, not modesty. Her shoes were of a noble woman's heeled shoe fashion. They were slim heels, with straps around the foot, tightly snug. The heel itself was a deep red and incredibly small, but he could see the steel make of the soul and heel itself. They were mainly used by ninja's to help increase their sense of balance, but they also made a very seductive and effective statement.

"Epona's all set. Lets go. I don't want to be caught out on the path when it gets dark. Here, hold on to me." He grasped her hip and felt her tense up at the contact. He jumped down and felt the grasping of Malon's hand pressing his shoulder. Letting her down gently, she fell slightly to the ground and steadied herself.

"Alright. Let's go." She said untying Epona and climbing on. Dark hopped up behind her and put his arms up around her, holding onto the reigns. "Think you can steer a horse?"

Dark merely smirk and letting some of the dark power inside him flow; he pumped it into Epona, the horse jettisoning down the path at break neck speeds. Dark handled himself like a pro.

The ride was short lived, and Epona was a horse driven by forces of light, a horse blessed by the sages for Link; if Dark placed too much of his dark power in the horse, the horse may be ruined forever. The ride was almost over by the time the sun started to set, the deep ravine coming into view. "What you see may shock you." Dark said, getting off the horse and helping Malon down. "Are you sure you want to see him?"

"I…I want to see him…" Malon told him softly, having slight hesitation.

Dark merely nodded and held her softly. He wanted to give her comfort, but he felt her pull at him, as if she were trying to draw strength from him. He grabbed her around the waist and he took a small leap down to the bottom of the ravine, hopping on small ledges. The hit the ground and there was a slight glowing from a shape down on their left. The two followed the glow and Malon saw Link. He lied there, his blonde hair perfectly set, his clothes in perfect order, and there was even a small smile on his face.

Dark was horribly confused; last he saw it looked like Link died in pain.

Malon rushed over and kneeled besides Link's body. "Link…please…tell me you are just sleeping."

"Dark, surly you sense it." Tatl asked him, floating about his head.

"I feel a great spiritual presence, something is lingering here on this earth." Dark's eyes grew grave at the feeling of intense pressure.

"Link…" a tear formed from her eye as she realized he wasn't just unconscious. She felt a finger rub against her cheek and she looked up to see Dark kneeling next to her, his azure eyes staring at her in pain. Azure? "Dark?" now she was sure she saw it, his eyes were still a deep oceanic blue.

"No baby girl, its me. Link is back, but for a moment." Dark stood and she saw the fringes of blonde in his hair. "Malon. I have died and passed on. I cannot stay for long. The only thing keeping me is Dark's powers. I love you Malon, I always will, but please, don't live on my death. Stay with Dark, he is my clone, if you will. If he eventually remembers everything, you'll find out exactly what I mean." He leaned in towards her. "Love Dark, like you love me, because if you love him like that, then I will never cease to exist." She nodded, her eyes forming tears like a fountain and he kissed her. The kiss was so gentle, so soft, so caring.

She closed her eyes as a wind swirled around them, flowing up to the sky in a spiral motion. "It's hard to let you go Link…I don't want to…"

"Then don't." Dark said, his eyes turning from azure to crimson, the last traces of Link leaving his body. Malon leaned in again and kissed him once more. This time she felt stiff surprise from Dark; Link was gone. She didn't stop though, she pressed her lips against his harder, she felt the slight pushing of Dark as he tried to free himself.

A wind rushed on either side of the two, pushing them together. Dark felt himself melting under the soft velvety feeling of her lips, her tongue seeking soft pursuit. He opened his mouth and let his arms go to her waist. To their side the glowing stopped and all that was left was a sword in a scabbard with a note engraved in gold lettering in the hilt.

"Dark…I…" Malon tried to say but stopped short. She let her face drift out of his eyesight.

She let her arms drop from him and she went over to the small, rushing river to think, sitting on the water's edge. Dark stood there awkwardly. He had a small smile on his face, he had a kiss from Malon, he felt the empathetic shield he had up seemingly being destroyed inside of him. He looked over to the sword standing in the ground, he went over and pulled the sword from the scabbard, it came out easily. The blade was such a fine cut, one of superb sharpness, and its length and balance were perfect, no weapon was its equal. He looked at the sheath and read its gold inscription.

_Take good care of Malon, Dark. You two were made for each other._

A tear formed in his eye at the lettering. It was in a child-like handwriting, messy and uneven, but legible. He instantly knew it as Link's, who had only begun to learn writing. He sat next to Malon and showed her the scabbard. She looked at it and then at Dark. "Dark…I am so confused." She leaned against him.

"So am I baby…so am I." His look was nothing less than puzzled, normally he'd never have the guts to call her that.

---

Dark was lying on the grass near the edge of the ravine, staring at the stars. Malon had done some cooking that night and things between them were awkward and slow moving. At one moment, Malon is all cuddly with Dark, the next she is confused and screaming in her pain and confusion. Dark just lied there, wondering if there was anything he could do. Anything beyond what he had promised. He didn't even remember promising Link, but he knew he had. This want, this need to help her ran much, much deeper than the promise.

Malon sat on a log nearby the glowing fire. She felt so bad about yelling at Dark. She hated her insecure feeling; her confusion and pain, so she yelled at Dark to distract herself from the pain and hurt that came from Link's death. What Link had told her was something so strange to her. To think she could love someone else, but she knew she was falling for him. He was almost exactly like Link, except with the personality flaws of shyness and slight empathy. Plus, his hair and eye color were completely different.

However, after comparing Link and Dark side-by-side, she saw the same nose, the same skin tone, the same point to the ears, the same simple pout to the lips and curve of the eyebrows as Link had. He really was so much like Link.

She loved it.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dark now. She began to bask in his presence whenever he was around. The words brought on by Link's spirit brought her closure and a strange sense of comfort. She felt his eyes on her back as Dark walked up to her. "Hey." He said and sat down next to her, off the log. "I saw you still sitting here. Thinking. I thought you might like to talk about it." He stared into the flame the entire time, his crimson eyes searching for the heart of the fire.

Malon looked at him, one of the few times his feelings opened up like Link used to. She saw a strange glow from underneath some dark gauntlets. "What's that?" She pointed at the light.

"That is a strange mark that appeared on my hand when I was leaving the ravine." He said, taking off the jet-black glove to show Malon. "See?"

Malon's jaw dropped as she saw the mark. She got her knees in front of the Dark and took his hand in hers. This mark, the same pointed triangle mark that shone on Link's hand whenever he was doing something heroic. It was Link in there. Malon looked into Dark's eyes and stood up. He followed her rise with his head. He craned his neck to look into her eyes and saw the feral and wild gleam that hit her pupils.

She put on hand on Dark's shoulder and kissed him. A fast kiss, heated, wanting more. She broke the kiss and pushed Dark over onto his back and looked at him, Malon still standing up. "Let me ask you something." She said to him and crawled over, on top of him, her fiery red hair trailing along his body as she did. "How would you feel if the one person who you were sexually attracted to, was sitting next to you for days on end?" She growled out at him, finally on all fours as she stared him in the face.

His face held no empathy; it was pure emotion, lust, desire, need, love, understanding, all of those flashed along his face. "The same way we both feel, at this very moment." Malon went down fast and stole his mouth from him, pressing her lips hard against his in a bruising kiss, urgent and needy. Soon Malon needed air and let Dark go from the kiss.

She sat up, straddling Dark as he looked up at her. Her dress had hiked up against her body, and she ran her finger along the button seem of the dress, the buttons of the dress flew off from the dress as her nails cut the thin threads holding the buttons on. For every button to fly off Dark's eyes got a little wider and he got a little more expectant. Once the last button was off, she took Dark's hands placed them on the seams of her dress.

Lemon removed and will be posted on my mediaminer account, where it is legit, hopefully within a few weeks. Thank you for reading, and please, review!


End file.
